A Musical Surprise
by 10HilariousTragedy01
Summary: Butler hears Artemis singing some...strange music. The song is "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by Fall Out Boy. Rated T for the lyrics. NOT SLASH. I don't own my songs know what you did in the dark, that song belongs to Fall Out Boy. I make no profit from this story.


Domovoi Butler walked down the hall to Artemis' room. He had been sent by Artemis' mother, who had told him to tell Artemis that she had wanted to spend some time with him, and would he please come downstairs this minute? Butler knew that, when it concerned "family time" with his mother, that Artemis would inwardly protest, but would consent and join his mother anyways.

Butler had just made his way to Artemis' door when he stopped. His well-trained ears had heard something, and he concentrated so he could hear whatever it was better. Butler heard nothing for a long pause, then, heard a song sung in a quiet, mostly tenor voice:

_"B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark__._

_Can't be sure when they've hit their, mark._

_And besides in the mean, mean time,_

_I'm, just dreaming of tearing you apart."_

What the... Butler thought. Who was singing? _Artemis? Singing?_ And, if he was singing, then why the heck was Artemis Fowl the Second singing a song by Fall Out Boy? The only reason _he_ even knew of the band was because Juliet had gone through a phase where she was obsessed with their music. And he had heard enough of their music from Juliet singing it to know that it wasn't normal music for a fourteen year old criminal mastermind to be singing.

He waited for Artemis to sing more of the song. And sure enough, what he heard next surprised him. And also disturbed him a little:

_"I'm in the de-details with the, devil._

_Now the world can never get me on my, level._

_I just gotta get you of the cage,_

_I'm a young, lovers rage,_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite."_

What the holy... Butler thought to himself. _'I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite'?_ Hmm... He knew that the song couldn't be about _that_ because he could remember Juliet singing it. But what was the name of that song? Something about songs and the dark. My songs...did in the dark... My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark! Wait a minute... My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark? Sounded a bit _suspicious_ if you asked him. But then again, what did he know about adolescent music?

He needed to confront Artemis about this. Later, after he spent some time with his mother. But it needed to be done. And then, he heard Artemis bust out singing the chorus of the song:

_"My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, __up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire..."_

Just then Butler decided that that was enough. He put his hand on the door handle and twisted it, swinging the door open. Artemis sat in his room, his back toward Butler, with earbuds in his ears that were hooked up to the computer. Butler saw that Artemis was on YouTube. What was Artemis Fowl the Second doing on YouTube?

Just then Artemis turned his chair around to face Butler. He looked both shocked and embarrassed by being caught by Butler of all people, who would not be as easy to deceive as his parents, or anyone else who would happen to walk by his door.

"Your mother would like to spend some family time with you downstairs." Butler said. "And afterwards, Artemis, I would like to talk to you about _this._" Butler said, gesturing at the computer.

"Yes, Butler." Artemis said, a little shakily, Butler might add. Artemis stood up a tad bit hesitantly, as if already fearing what Butler would say to his mother, and what his mother had planned downstairs for family time.

When he was gone, Butler smiled and looked again at the computer. The video that had been playing was, 'Fall Out Boy - Save Rock and Roll Full Album [Lyrics]' by someone on YouTube named 'ConCon TheButterfly". Strange, he thought.

Later on, he asked Juliet if she still had the album and if he could borrow it. She gave him a suspicious look but reluctantly gave it to him. He went to his own room and listened to it. When he was done, for the first time in a while, he smiled.

Artemis was growing up.


End file.
